


Пока

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драблы высокого рейтинга 2018 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Работа относится к циклу "Не вместе и не врозь"





	Пока

**Author's Note:**

> Работа относится к циклу "Не вместе и не врозь"

Мне нравится трахать тебя по утрам. Не любить, не заниматься любовью, а именно трахать: размеренно, спокойно, настойчиво добиваясь своего. 

Я целую твою шею, провожу языком до груди. Соски напрягаются, а ты тихо бормочешь что-то неразборчивое, едва уловимое. Глажу ладонями по животу и бедрам, медленно соскальзывая между ними. Ты еще не проснулась, но тело готово принять привычную ласку. Тихонько, чтобы не сделать неприятно, проскальзываю по щелочке вдоль, ощущая, как набухает бугорок клитора. Нахожу самое чувствительное место – хорошо выучила за два года, как именно действовать. Но тебе нужно больше. 

Вхожу медленно, вводя палец за пальцем, и выхожу так же медленно, с оттяжкой. Тянусь глубже, насколько могу; именно там твоя волшебная точка. И снова выхожу. Раз за разом. Мои пальцы мокрые – они лучше любых слов доказывают не показное возбуждение. Ты тяжело дышишь, открываешь затуманенные глаза, видишь мое лицо. Беру тебя так, как привыкла, каждый день утверждая собственное право на обладание, на статус «моя». Ты льнешь ко мне, раскрываясь, давая больший доступ, становясь беззащитнее перед моими ласками и мной самой.

Именно утром, пока до конца не проснулась, ты остаешься собой. Пока не надета маска сурового преподавателя и руководителя, пока нет необходимости в сохранении имиджа жестокой суки в принятии неприятных многим решений. Пока ты не приползаешь домой, едва живая, эмоционально выхолощенная, с уставшим взглядом и бледным лицом. Пока не пытаешься сделать приятное мне. 

Мне нравится ощущать твои руки на своем теле. Я кинестетик, и прикосновения значат многое. Эта потребность в тактильном контакте когда-то привязала к тебе. Ты была открыта, искренна, эмоциональна. Ты отдавала нежность, тело, заботу и ласку, до нашей встречи никому ненужные слишком долго. 

Мне нравится, как ты проводишь ладонью по спине, прикасаясь к каждому позвонку, благо это не сложно. Как гладишь кисти рук, иногда разминая их, сведенные судорогой от усталости. Как обводишь кругами острые коленки. В мои без малого тридцать я выгляжу, скорее, как подросток-пятнадцатилетка. Иногда это мешает, но только не тогда, когда ты обхватываешь меня, прижимая к себе, умудряясь едва не одним движением погладить меня всю. Я ценю эти моменты. Очень ценю. 

Ты меня любишь – я это знаю. Убедилась пару лет назад, когда стоял вопрос – все остальные или я. И ты встала на мою сторону, открываясь перед завистницами, защищая именно меня.

Ты меня любишь. Это заметно в выборе подарков к праздникам, по меню на праздники и в выходные, в том, что ты перестала красить волосы и сменила обувь. Ты больше не хочешь привлекать к себе постороннее внимание слишком яркой шевелюрой; я маленького роста, и ты отказалась от высоких шпилек. Вижу в десятках и сотнях бросаемых ненароком взглядов. Чувствую в мягких движениях ночью, когда ты, мучаясь от бессонницы, обнимаешь меня, тихо сопя и успокаиваясь. Знаю, потому что ты перестала ездить на свое любимое море. В отпуск мы выбираемся в горы, которые люблю я. Единственное, что ты не подстраиваешь под меня, – это время поездок, но оно выпадает всегда на лето из-за преподавательской деятельности.

Ты так изменилась за последнее время, ты все больше и больше становишься моей тенью, начинаешь зависеть от моего расположения. Это пугает. Нет, ты не слабовольная или нерешительная, ты – сильная и взрослая, но слишком устала от одиночества. Почему-то ты решила, что спасение от него во мне. 

Ты любишь меня. 

А я тебя нет.

И единственное, что могу дать, чем могу ответить, кроме постоянного присутствия рядом – вот эти утра, когда трахаю тебя так, как хочу сама, но для твоего удовольствия. 

Мне жаль. Ты не представляешь, как мне жаль, что не могу дать большего, того, чего ты заслуживаешь на самом деле. Когда-нибудь ты все поймешь и уйдешь. Усталая, разодранная в лоскуты, перестав быть собой. Холодная и недостижимая для большинства. Покорная и, наверное, в глубине души очень несчастная. Такая теплая и податливая под моими руками.

Если можешь – прости. Ты еще не знаешь, что придется расстаться. Не сегодня, не завтра. Но придется. А пока…

А пока я трахаю тебя тремя пальцами, хрипло дыша почти в губы, и чувствую отзывающееся привычным оргазмом тело. 

Пока.


End file.
